Missão Kunoichi
by Gabitcheen
Summary: "Ele não queria que ela fosse nessa missão. Ela vai se machucar e pouco provavelmente voltará viva da Vila Oculta da Garra. Ele precisava fazer algo, e sua cabeça girava para encontrar alguma ideia." ShikaIno.
1. Shikamaru

**Missão Kunoichi**

* * *

Então ela aceitou mesmo aquela missão.

Shikamaru ainda a olhava atordoado. A primeira missão de _kunoichi_ de Ino. Ele havia recebido aquela informação com um baque, enquanto Ino já estava a arrumar suas armas dentro da pequena bagagem.

- É uma missão importante. Na Vila Oculta da Garra. – Ino informava com naturalidade ao amigo. Parou, e ainda de costas... - Bem... Essa é a hora que você me dá algumas daquelas suas dicas, boceja e diz que me encontrará daqui a seis meses, para um churrasco qualquer, e que, então, deveremos prestar atenção pra o que o Chouji não saia comendo tudo, por que você sabe que eu sei que você sabe que ele deve ter um buraco negro em seu estômago...

- Seis meses... – Shikamaru sussurrava para si mesmo e perdia as palavras direcionadas a ele por Ino.

- ... Se ele arrumasse uma namorada, talvez ele parasse de comer tanto! Aquelas batatinhas! Ele não pára! Ou talvez ele devesse parar de comer tanto, para assim, talvez, ter alguma garota que queira namorá-lo, sem ter medo que ele detone com a despensa!

Ele não queria que ela fosse nessa missão. Ela vai se machucar e pouco provavelmente voltará viva da Vila Oculta da Garra. Ele precisava fazer algo, e sua cabeça girava para encontrar alguma ideia.

* * *

.


	2. Godaime

.

* * *

- Godaime? – Shikamaru chamou, ainda parado na entrada da sala, pela Hokage sentada na mesa, que olhava pela janela, meio perdida em pensamentos.

- É incrível quantos sacrifícios devem ser feitos em prol da nossa Vila, não é. – Tsunade falou com voz de sabedoria e conformismo.

- É exatamente sobre certos sacrifícios que eu vim aqui falar com a senhora.

- Então fale, Nara.

- A Godaime Hokage já sabe do que eu vim falar. Sabia mesmo antes que eu viria aqui. É loucura acreditar...

- Yamanaka Ino já aceitou a missão, Shikamaru. Foi uma decisão dela.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- E eu não achei que você viesse até aqui falar comigo... – desceu da mesa, virou-se e encarou Shikamaru com um sorriso de escárnio – Achei, na verdade, que fosse interiorizar o descontentamento, exatamente como está fazendo com sua raiva agora. Pois é tudo muito... _problemático_, não é?

- Ino ainda não está preparada para uma missão dessa importância, Godaime.

- Duvida da competência de sua colega de time?... Isso não vai fazê-la ficar. Ela tem responsabilidades com a Vila, entenda isso e viva melhor. Ela já entendeu.

- A Akatsuki estará lá, não é? Ou será o Sasuke? É loucura, todos sabemos que a Ino não está pronta para essa missão!

- Shikamaru! Pode ir.

Shikamaru entendeu a ordem e, sem se despedir, sem cumprimentar, saiu da sala da Hokage com sentimento de missão não-cumprida.

* * *

.


	3. Yoshino

.

* * *

- Shikamaru! – sua mãe gritou do andar de baixo para Shikamaru, que não tinha a menor intenção de descer e ir jantar. Só em imaginar o perigo que a amiga corria, os dedos de um estranho correndo seu corpo...

- A Ino-chan está aqui para vê-lo.

Merda.

- Não posso descer agora. Estou ocupado.

Em meio segundo Ino surgiu no seu quarto.

- Vejo o quão ocupado você realmente está. – disse Ino amargamente encarando o amigo deitado na cama, de costas para a porta.

- Ino... Agora não. Vá embora. – sem tempo, Shikamaru a expulsou, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Eu parto amanhã de manhã cedinho. Pensei em...

- Pensou errado. Não quero jantar, estou sem fome e enjoado. – disse Shikamaru a interrompendo e pondo-se sentado.

- Vem, Shikamaru... – Ino falava enquanto pousava as mãos nas costas do amigo que estremeceu. Ele pensou em como teria sido melhor ficar sem camisa em casa, mesmo com todo o frio – Você deveria se agasalhar melhor – Ino então o aconselhou – Está todo arrepiado.

Shikamaru se levantou em um susto e tirou as mãos de Ino de suas costas. Segurou bem forte em um dos punhos e a levou até a porta do quarto.

- Ino, vá embora. Agora não dá para eu falar com você. Tenho coisas para fazer...

- Como o quê? Vai correr atrás daquela _ninjazinha_ de Suna? – ela perguntou com desdém em sua voz. Como se realmente se preocupasse. Como se sentisse o mesmo que ele sente quando ela anda com Sai. Como se ela estivesse sentindo aquele peso no estômago que ele sente...

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

E fechou a porta bem na cara de Ino.

Um minuto e Ino foi embora. Cinco minutos de silêncio. Dez minutos e sua cabeça parecia explodir.

- Mãe, onde está o pai? – Shikamaru desceu as escadas, se virou, dando as costas para a porta.

E onde mais ele estaria?

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**NA**: Eis que eu encontrei a fiction previamente escrita... perdida em um hd de um computador antigo! Então, esse era para ser o terceiro capítulo, e espero que fique melhor com ele. Não resisto à Yoshino.

* * *

.


	4. Shikaku

.

* * *

- Triste, não é? - Shikaku perguntou ao filho assim que o percebeu entrar no bar - Inoichi saiu daqui arrasado. Mal conseguindo andar, Chouza teve que levá-lo para casa.

- Tão nova, não é? Dezesseis anos?

- Dezessete, pai.

- Dezessete... às vezes eu esqueço que ela é só um dia mais nova que você! O nascimento dela... Inoichi perder a mulher daquela forma! Todos nós achávamos que ele acabaria por detestar a garota, pobre garota, não teve culpa. Crescer sem mãe deve ter sido difícil para ela.

Shikamaru estava em silêncio. Ouvia o pai falar, se é que ouvia, e encarava um ponto qualquer a sua frente. Será que o Chou já sabia?

Shikaku parou por um instante e fitou o filho. Pediu mais duas doses do que estava bebendo, e uma delas, ofereceu a Shikamaru, que não reclamou, não recusou, bebeu, tudo de uma vez. Não sentiu o amargor nem a queimação da bebida, e pôde crer que a vida tinha jeitos peculiares de lhe provar que não poderia mais reclamar dos vícios dos outros.

- Sabe filho, sua mãe fez o que pôde, para ajudá-la, e eu sei que você também fez. E o Chouji, claro. Ela tem sorte de ter amigos tão bons como vocês. Tão nova, tão nova... Quer dizer, acho que ela nunca...

- Não, nunca.

- É uma pena. Toda garota pensa nesse momento como algo mágico, encantador. Nem todas tem essa sorte. Pena que você não pode fazer nada para ajudar, meu filho.

E Shikamaru não ouvia mais nada, saiu correndo debaixo da chuva torrencial, que abafou os gritos pelo seu nome que seu pai nunca proferiu.

* * *

.


	5. Ino! Ino!

.

* * *

- Ino! Ino! - Shikamaru gritava enquanto batia forte na porta da floricultura Yamanaka.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. A voz falhava, o ar faltava e ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não tinha estratégia, estava perdido, o coração batia rápido e muito forte, o ar faltava, o pensamento faltava, a visão falhava, o mundo girava, a porta não abria, ela não aparecia, o ar faltava...

Oxigenação, oxigenação, oxigenação... Ele respirava forte pela boca. Seu nariz não funcionava.

O som de passos apressados, um molho de chaves, barulho de tranca e de porta aberta.

- Shika, por Deus! Entra...

O ar voltou para os seus pulmões, o cheiro de milhões de cheiros, flores! é, flores, flores, três Yamankas Inos na sua frente. Logo, duas. Uma, muito longe, ainda.

"Shikamaru, o que houve?", ela não perguntou. Ele se sentiu cair no chão molhado da floricultura, encarou tais delicados pés descalços e agarrou tais pernas a sua frente. E chorou. E respirou. E chorou. Ino não chorava.

Mas olhava para ele com indecisão de tocar, ou não. Essa era a primeira vez que realmente o via em três semanas. Na primeira ele estava em Suna. Na segunda, muito ocupado sendo o guia dos correspondentes de Suna. E na terceira, a evitou, ela tinha certeza disso. Mesmo antes do trágico evento de duas horas antes.

Foram 13 visitas a sua casa (e 1 expulsão violenta!), 39 recados por pessoas diversas, 43 idas casuais ao seu lugar de trabalho, 190 ligações. Em nenhum desses números ele estava disponível.

Ele parou de chorar e respirou fundo. Claramente bêbado (ele havia se esquecido disso, beber e se embebedar foi pra ele tão natural!) e ela estava surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo...

* * *

.


End file.
